


Hot Blood

by millenial_falcon



Series: Road Songs [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (and Hanzo Shimada's appreciation thereof), Body Hair, Body Worship, Face-Sitting, Facials, M/M, PWP, Rimming, chest fucking, low key stink kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenial_falcon/pseuds/millenial_falcon
Summary: They abandon their trashed pick-up on the outskirts of Tuscon. With the dead heat of afternoon hanging over them, they take another hour to wind their way to the safehouse.





	Hot Blood

**Author's Note:**

> the almost 9k sequel to Bend Over, I'll Drive that no one asked for.
> 
> special thanks to [ bjorncrantz ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCohort)for proofreading and making sure shit made sense!

Things had been tense between them the last time they were in the States. Then, they had been on recon closer to the Four Corners Wasteland and considerably less familiar with each other. Jesse had been wired the entire time, snappish and on edge, and Hanzo had had no patience for him. The trip provoked bad memories for both of them - Jesse hadn't slept the full four days they were there, on alert, looking over his shoulder, and Hanzo had been forcibly reminded of nights spent in discrete hotels, waiting out highs until he could bring Genji home in a state that wouldn't result in harsher reprimand.

 

They had fought, inevitably, explosively. Hanzo, furious to find himself babysitting a grown man, a professional acquaintance, and Jesse, affronted by the insult to his self-sufficiency, still locked in his years of solitary survival. They had very nearly traded blows, and the flight back to Europe at the end of things had been terse and cold, Hanzo sneering in disgust at Jesse audibly grinding his teeth. He had almost gone to Winston first thing when they landed, demanded they no longer be sent on partnered missions, but Jesse stormed ahead of him, beat him to it. Whatever was discussed, whatever happened during the week of on-site leave he took immediately following, Jesse hasn't been intoxicated on any of their missions since, outside of occasionally necessary social drinking, and they've never been sent as deep into the American Southwest again.

 

Hanzo slides his open palm over Jesse's nape, scratching lightly at his hairline and tangling his fingers in his hair. There's tension between them now as well, but it's of a markedly different feel. Jesse sags a little under his touch, leans more of this weight against the wall at his back, head still bowed over his comm. The residential block they're on is quiet, cracked and dusty, the afternoon hot. It doesn't stop Jesse from being overdressed in his loose button-down, right arm folded under his left, hand tucked into his denim vest, just over the handle of his concealed gun. His eyes don't raise from the feed their little shard drone is sending back to his comm as it sweeps the safehouse for hostile tech. Hanzo shifts his pack, projecting to any who might happen past the appearance of weary B&Bers double-checking their reservation.

 

“Could’a been flagged at the border,” Jesse breaks his silence to mutter. There has been nothing since they passed into the States to indicate their break with Talon was, if not clean, at least final. The pick-up they trashed was abandoned as soon as they reached city limits, the bullet holes and blasted out rear window too flagrant in a real city. They spent the better part of an hour winding their way on foot towards the safehouse through detours and backtracks without incident. The void of activity after being ambushed so recently has Jesse paranoid.

 

“We would have known by now,” Hanzo replies practically, massaging the tense muscle under his palm. “American law enforcement is too well-connected to Talon.”

 

Jesse snorts, a little bitter, as if laughing at a private joke only he understands. His comm pings an all-clear. Hanzo watches him sigh heavily, hand sliding off his gun to register his thumbprint discreetly on the underside of the front door latch handle. He lets his own fingers slip away with Jesse's movement, hefting the rest of their belongings as he follows him into cool, stale air.

 

Inside, the little Sonoran rowhouse is furnished like it really was a timeshare in its past life. Where Hanzo has come to expect military austerity in the majority of safehouses they're connected to through Overwatch, the stone-floored front room is downright homely. A pair of rust red couches frame a wooden coffee table where their drone has already plugged itself into the house's main terminal, projecting Athena's icon in a slow idle rotation. Rooms fan right into an open kitchenette and left into presumably private quarters. The line of Jesse's shoulders is still rigid as Hanzo watches him do his own quick, habitual check of the main room. With a small grunt, Hanzo kicks the door shut behind him with a careful heel, making Jesse jump and look over his shoulder.

 

“Jesus, lemme get some'a that, darlin’,” he says as he turns quickly, already reaching for the bags of groceries they picked up on their way through the city. Tuscon may have been one of the first cities to bounce back from the swath of destruction that swept out of Los Angeles during the Crisis, but even safehouses in similar locations have been known to succumb to scavengers and opportunists. Better to use their circuitous trip to stop for a few essentials than risk being pinned down waiting for their pickup in an apartment pillaged of supplies.

 

“It is nothing,” Hanzo replies, weariness creeping into his voice despite himself, as Jesse frees up his hands. His shoulders ache and the sockets of his prosthetics are a little sore, his mouth slightly gummy with dehydration from their impromptu trek through the desert, but none of these conditions have been worsened by a couple pounds of food and a six pack of soda.

 

“Nah, I shouldn't be making you pick up my slack,” Jesse insists as he sets the groceries in a heap on the kitchenette counter. His fussing is a distraction, an improvement on wound-tight anxiety, and it is endearing enough to make Hanzo chuckle instead of bristle.

 

“You speak as if I carried all of our belongings from Mexico on my own,” he says as he sloughs his heavy bow case off his shoulders. The relief of weight makes him sigh softly, rolling his neck before adding, “I’m fine.”

 

A low, small spit of a laugh and the pop and hiss of a bottle opening answers him.

 

“Y’look beat t’shit, sweetness,” Jesse informs him, taking a swig of root beer before taking his old duffel from Hanzo's proffered hold. He drops the dusty thing on one of the couches. Hanzo wrinkles his nose a little at the sight, though his small smile doesn't falter as he slips off the final weight of his hiking backpack. Jesse moves into his space when he sets it on the floor beside the couch, reaching unnecessarily to take it off his hands.

 

“Why don'tcha relax while I get all this squared away?” he suggests, voice low, folding his hand over Hanzo's and rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. “I can handle the check-in on my own.”

 

“I do not relax,” Hanzo replies with a put-on air of haughtiness, tossing his head a little for effect as he looks up at Jesse, though the corners of his lips are still quirked. The little laugh he gets in reply is seen more than heard as Jesse shakes his head softly.

 

“‘Course,” he grins, corralling Hanzo closer with hands on his hips, slid under the shirt hanging open off Hanzo's shoulders. “'S why I keep you around, darlin’ - gotta have someone keepin’ a fire lit under my ass.”

 

Hanzo feigns thoughtful consideration, deliberately ignoring the creeping of Jesse's left hand under the hem of his shirt. “As I suspected,” he says idly, cutting off Jesse's sneaking touch by pushing fully into his space, winding his arms around his waist and slipping both hands into the back pockets of his jeans. “My only value to you revolves around what I do to your ass.”

 

He looks up from under a low, deadpan look to watch the quick dance from surprise to delight and good humor that plays out over Jesse's face before the other man cracks, drops his head to his shoulder to laugh against him. Hanzo grins, laying his cheek against Jesse's hair and pulling one hand out of a pocket to pat his backside affectionately. Jesse raises his head again, mischief in his eyes.

 

“M'I sleeping on the couch if I say you takin’ pretty good care of my cock helps too?”

 

Hanzo swats him a good deal harder and Jesse's hand on his hip squeezes. The bald desire on his face makes Hanzo's breath come up short for an answer, sends a thrill of heat through him. Giving his butt another firm squeeze, he reaches up with his free hand to tug at Jesse's beard, bring his face down closer.

 

“I think I could be persuaded to leniency,” he says against Jesse's lips, feeling them curl into a crooked grin before Jesse kisses him hard. It's rough and a little clumsy, tinged as it is with the lingering hint of Jesse's anxiety. Hanzo savors the almost desperate crush of arms around him, the heat of it and the way Jesse feels like he's trying to wrap him up in his whole body. He drags his knuckles back along Jesse's cheek, breaking for air, diving back in to feel Jesse grinning against his mouth.

 

When they separate again, Jesse stoops to nuzzle behind the hinge of his jaw, bury his nose in his sweat-sticky skin and breathe in deep. The sensation makes Hanzo both shiver and chuckle. The arms low on his waist squeeze tighter.

 

“Lemme have this,” Jesse murmurs against his skin with warm humor and a thread of raw need. He pulls Hanzo with him as he eases back towards the arm of the couch. “Know you're gonna find yourself the shower,” he says soft, lips sliding over his skin. “Wash all'a this off,” as he takes in lungfuls of his scent, groans low with it.

 

Jesse settles down on the arm of the couch, dragging Hanzo in between his splayed legs, kissing and sucking at his skin along the way. He rests his chin just over Hanzo's sternum, looking up at him with dark eyes before pressing his lips right to the center of his chest. The soft scratch of Jesse's beard makes Hanzo huff out a laugh when he lays his cheek against one pec, sucking the sweat from his skin with another, sloppier kiss. Cold condensation presses against the small of his back as Jesse reels him in ever closer, right hand coming up to cup his chest, the wet trail of kisses his mouth marks making his skin tingle. Hanzo curls fingers in his hair and pulls Jesse's head back before he reaches his obvious goal of Hanzo's left nipple. The drag of his calloused thumb makes Hanzo inhale slow, tipping his head back and looking down his nose at Jesse's sly little grin.

 

“Check-in,” he reminds him, fighting back a matching smirk to keep some sternness in his voice. He leans down just barely, pulling Jesse's head back further by a tightening grip on his hair and cradling the back of his neck in his other palm. “Then you may have what I promised.”

 

A cloud of lust and hunger descends over Jesse's face before his eyes, making Hanzo bite his lower lip, upper pulling back in a grin. The hand on him shifts to press flat over his shoulder blade, the arm around his waist curling tighter as Jesse gets his feet back under him and slides up his body to his full height. Hanzo keeps his fingers clutched in his hair as he goes, his other hand slipping down around the length of his neck, over the exposed hollow of his throat and skipping on the wrinkles of his shirt. He holds Jesse's hungry stare as his free fingers hook behind Jesse's ridiculous belt buckle and tug him flush against his body.

 

“Read ya loud and clear, sweetheart,” the low pitch of Jesse's voice makes Hanzo inhale sharp, press his lips together in a pleased smile. His thumb rubs idly over the grooved metal of the buckle in his grip. Eyes glued to his lips, he pulls Jesse down into a quick, nipping kiss before slipping out of his hold. Jesse lets him go slow and easy, fingers trailing along his skin with his movement before dropping away. Giving him a lingering look, Hanzo lifts his pack once again over one shoulder, breaks the circuit of desire running between them. He exits the main room on mostly steady feet, body hot with anticipation. Behind him he hears the heavy rush of Jesse exhaling hard.

 

The left wing of rooms cut through each other, a chain of tiny individual apartments converted to a unified building decades ago. Hanzo passes through a long, narrow study, furnished with a scattering of invitingly comfortable-looking sofas and a reasonably well-equipped reading area. It's adjoined by two bunk rooms before it hooks an L into a hall that separates the last two units on the row and ends in a reinforced back exit. Hanzo checks the back unit first, the weight of exhaustion lifting a little at the sight of a single wood-framed king occupying the central space of the room, its square, flat headboard up against the far wall. He sets his backpack down by the door, next to a low, overstuffed ottoman. Fatigue aches faintly in his limbs as he takes a seat. Hanzo opens his pack and rummages out a sealed bag of toiletries and a pair of towels. A terminal is built into the hollowed out recess of a former walk-in closet on the left wall, a solid divide from the front unit. Hanzo gathers his supplies and heads back out into the hall.

 

The low sound of Jesse's voice reaches him from the main room, though the words are indiscernible. Hanzo pokes his head through the door of the last front unit, confirming that it is indeed the safehouse's main bathroom. He considers hunting down something waterproof to sit on, but ultimately forgoes the idea in favor of expedience and the opportunity to more thoroughly rinse the dust and road grime from his prosthetics.

 

Though the shower sputters a little at first, the water comes out rust-free and heats quickly. Hanzo bundles his filthy clothes into their small laundry bag, hung from the door, before shaking his hair out of its tie and stepping in. The hot water has him sagging against the wall almost immediately, eyes slipping shut, taking a long moment to simply bask in the feel of it running over his sore muscles. He nearly dozes on his feet, but the ache around his knees is enough to keep him from lingering. He starts in on his hair first, grimacing at the grey that rinses from him.

 

He's nearly finished scrubbing down when he hears the click of the doorknob, the dull thud of a familiar gait. Jesse clears his throat as a warning anyway, sitting down with a heavy sigh.

 

“Pick up's in just about 32 hours,” he announces over the sound of him pulling off his boots. His belt buckle jingles as Hanzo rinses his hair a third time. “Gotta hoof it a bit to the rendezvous though,” Jesse adds with the shifting rustle of pulling off his shirt. Hanzo grunts a soft acknowledgement, lingering a moment on the grooves of one carbon fiber shin. He hears Jesse hiss soft through his teeth, then the clunk of metal on porcelain.

 

“You may join me, if you're comfortable,” he offers with a small smile in his voice, though he doesn't particularly expect it to be taken up. Sure enough, Jesse lets out a dubious hum.

 

“Don't exactly look like it’ll fit the two of us,” he says evasively, and Hanzo doesn't push. Leaving the water running, he slides open the shower door and steps out, grabbing the larger of the two towels he hung over the nearby wall rack first. Jesse is seated on the closed toilet before him, barefoot and shirtless, jeans hanging open and long legs arranged haphazardly in front of him. His cybernetic arm is detached, balanced across the bathroom’s free-standing sink. Hanzo turns his face away from the slow, appreciative look Jesse runs over his naked body, biting back his pleased, flattered grin and wrapping the towel snug around his hips, covering the little clench of muscle his attention garners. Draping the second towel over his shoulders, he steps over one of Jesse's long legs, turning towards him between his knees and bending to place a soft kiss to his forehead. A quiet breath of laughter answers the gesture, and Hanzo feels Jesse's brow knit beneath his lips, pulls back to see his eyes closed.

 

“Do you want me to clean that while you're in there?”

 

Jesse scoffs fondly, looks up at him as he stands straight. “I can take care'a my own damn arm,” he insists without heat. Hanzo shrugs, stepping away from him and maneuvering around his other leg as Jesse moves it to let the door open.

 

“The bedroom's next door,” he tells him, offhanded. The leer that slides over Jesse's face is infectious, and Hanzo has to shut himself out of the bathroom firmly to avoid being reeled back into Jesse's orbit. He sighs soft, scrubbing at his wet hair with the towel around his neck.

 

As he works the excess water from his hair, Hanzo does his own sweep of the safehouse, a balance of killing time and keeping his own peace of mind. The windows throughout the building, as decorative as they appear, are all set with thick, blast-proof glass, their sliding panes welded shut. Hanzo checks the power locks on both the entrance they came through, and the wide French doors leading out from the main room to a back patio, huffing with amusement to find Jesse has already diligently set up their personal battery of proximity sensors. Better at ease, he heads back to the end of the row, giving the last exit a quick check before returning to the master bedroom.

 

The bed is a little soft to his standards, but comfortable nonetheless. He stays seated on the edge, the pull of his fatigue too powerfully tempting to relax further. As he waits he unhooks one leg at a time, using his towel to wipe their sockets clean of any particularly persistent dirt and condensation before reconnecting them. It is an absorbing enough task, given his exhaustion, that he misses the sound of water shutting off in the adjacent room, only looking up when Jesse calls attention to his presence.

 

“Goddamn, darlin’,” he breathes in low, rumbling worship. Hanzo smiles at the sight of him leaning against the door frame, towel slung low around his hips. His hair hangs damp in his eyes and his left arm gleams dull in the warm afternoon light, clean and freshly oiled. Silently, Hanzo beckons him with one hand, the irrepressible grin that creeps across his face spoiling his imperious air. Jesse comes anyway, snorting a little in response to Hanzo's expression. He hunkers as he ambles closer, moving down into a crouch as he reaches the edge of the bed, kneeling between Hanzo's legs. His palms slide hot and smooth over his skin, easing his towel up along with them, and he presses a tender kiss to the inside of one thigh, just above the point where flesh and metal meet. Hanzo runs his hands over his broad shoulders, squeezing a little, both appreciative and prompting.

 

“Don't do that to your knees,” he chides gently, pulling Jesse up towards him. Thick arms box him in, Jesse's hands planted on either side of his hips as he pushes himself up to his feet, face fixed in that crooked grin Hanzo can never help but match. He scoots back, pulling Jesse with him, and tumbles both of them onto the bed. A little laugh huffs out of Jesse as he flops on his back beside him, immediately followed by an indulgent, relieved groan.

 

“So goddamn good gettin’ off my feet,” he breathes, tucking his chin against his shoulder to smile at Hanzo. Jesse's palm is hot against his belly, Hanzo's hand still clasped around his thick upper arm, and all it takes is a low, “C'mere,” to get them moving in sync. Hanzo rolls into the arms that wind around his waist, into the flush of desire that Jesse's deep tone runs through him, slides easily up into straddling his hips. The mismatched heat of Jesse's hands rove over his skin, slow up his flanks, fingers tracing down his spine to the towel still twisted around him, pulling it off without hesitation. Hanzo runs his nails lightly down Jesse's body, combing through the thick hair on his chest, down his stomach. His thumbs trace the lines of Jesse's iliac furrow to where they dip under his towel, savoring the feel of flexing muscle and shallow, anticipatory breath. The thighs he's seated on shift and Hanzo raises up on his knees, untucking Jesse's towel as he goes. Fingers slide down the curve of his ass, squeeze the soft dip at the back of his legs, and he inhales deep and slow, pushing back into the touch. The snag of cloth on one of his knees makes him scoff.

 

“I am going to ruin these sheets,” Hanzo grouses in only partially put-on irritation. Jesse snorts, hands still not settling, smoothing up the outsides of his thighs, groping at his hips.

 

“You ruin whatever you like, sugar,” he smiles and Hanzo answers with a broad, sharp grin. He bows down over Jesse's body, plants his elbows on either side of his head and meets the delighted sparkle in Jesse's eyes that his expression has drawn out.

 

“I very much intend to,” he tells him quietly, and watches Jesse's lips part. Hands push up over the ridges of his abs, grope at his chest, mapping a trail up his body to slip behind his neck and pull him down into the hungry, needy noise Jesse tries to bury in a kiss. It trickles heat down slow to his half-hard cock and Hanzo shuffles further up on the bed, shifting his weight back into his knees, bowing over Jesse's chest. He cups his face as he kisses him, pulls back with Jesse's bottom lip caught between his teeth, scratching his fingers lightly down his jawline, through his beard. The sound Jesse makes when he breaks their kiss is soft and sweet, and Hanzo's breath shudders when he sits back on his belly, tucks his heels against Jesse's thighs. Hands smoothe slowly down his throat, his collar, over his chest. The heavy, heated look that follows their path makes Hanzo's breath shorten, a pleased smile creeping across his face.

 

“Look at you,” Jesse mutters, cupping him at the ribs, thumbs rubbing lazy circles over his nipples. Hanzo arches indulgently into the sensation, smile pulling wider, and turns his hands to run his knuckles down the column of Jesse's neck. Without the adrenaline from before, without the edge of barely scraping out their survival and his attendant, frenetic need to crawl under Jesse's skin, Hanzo luxuriates in his presence, grounds himself in him. Jesse is thick and warm and still breathing beneath him, and he folds his hands back down over his chest, curls his fingers to claw lightly through his chest hair.

 

“Look at _ you _ ,” he echoes, thick-voiced. His eyes land on the jump of Jesse's Adam's apple as he swallows hard. Under his hands Jesse's chest expands slow and his head tips back as Hanzo bends to run his tongue up the curve of his throat. Stubble, clean but untrimmed, meets his lips when he reaches the underside of Jesse's chin, draws another groan from him. Hanzo scrapes his teeth light down the length of his jaw, nibbles at its curve and sucks a soft kiss behind Jesse's ear and laughs, quiet and pleased, when he's jostled by the buck of hips beneath his thighs.

 

“Beautiful,” he says with Jesse's earlobe between his teeth, cupping his other cheek, rocking down into the warm give and soft hair of his stomach. “So good,” he presses against the corner of Jesse's mouth with a kiss, and feels the movement of his lips, the sudden heave of his chest beneath him as he inhales sharp. Arms slide around his back, Jesse folding him ever tighter into the heat of his body, and a contagious shiver passes beneath his chest when Hanzo pushes fingers into Jesse's hair, tilts his face towards him and sighs, “So good for me,” in his ear.

 

The skin beneath his lips tastes clean, smells faintly of the sandalwood soap Jesse packs with him. Hanzo squeezes his thighs around Jesse's midsection. The feel of excited breath expanding the chest pressed against his, drawing down the throat he nuzzles into, sets his skin burning fever hot. He rolls his shoulders forward, arches up, drawing back enough to take Jesse's mouth in a slow, consuming kiss. He smooths his hands down the curve of Jesse's shoulders, palms spread wide over his biceps, closing a gentle grip around the bend of his arms to coax Jesse's touch down the length of his body. When he pulls back up to sitting, Jesse's eyes are on him, warm and dark and enthralled. His left hand settles on his waist, gaze fixed on Hanzo's face as his natural fingers trail down his belly, wrap loose around his cock and give him a tentative stroke. Hanzo sighs at his touch and feels a slow exhale echo him. He hums, licks his lips and smiles down at Jesse to draw a full body shiver from him, releases his exhausted tension on another sigh.

 

“Come here,” he says quietly, pulling away from Jesse's hands and steadying himself against his arms as he crawls off his hips, shuffling back over the mattress on his knees. Jesse's long legs are still hanging off the edge of the bed and he twists, has to wriggle a little to build up the momentum to roll after him. Hanzo barely stifles a snort at the sight of him, graceless and eager and utterly unabashed about it. His cock hangs thick and stiff, bobbing between his legs as he knee-walks to him, and Hanzo bites a smile behind his lower lip, hand still cupped behind his left elbow, pulling him in.

 

“You laughin’ at me?” Jesse murmurs, crowding his presence in close, knelt before him on the bed.

 

“You are a ridiculous man, yes,” Hanzo replies without hesitation, winding an arm over his shoulders, around his neck.  “That is why  _ I _ keep  _ you _ around.”

 

A breath of a laugh brushes his cheek just before he kisses him. He urges Jesse's prosthetic arm around his waist, presses their bodies together, revels in the brush of hair against his skin. With a little roll of his hips he gets Jesse to break the kiss, smiles against his open lips and breathes in a shudder as he rubs himself lightly against Jesse's cock. It's the barest touch, even with Jesse rocking to meet him, a hint of heat and soft skin. The lips against his slip away, drag across his cheek, his jaw, dive hungrily to his throat as Jesse clasps at his nape. Hanzo tips his head to accommodate, the scrape of teeth and tongue over his ungroomed stubble like an electric shock that wraps his arm tighter around Jesse's shoulders, snakes down though his core and makes him slide his cock against Jesse's. Fingers knead at his backside and fingers skim down his spine, metal and natural, and Hanzo threads Jesse's hair, lets him curl further around him. He nuzzles into him, kisses his head to add, low and private, “And because you are so good.”

 

A soft, helpless sound presses against his skin. Hanzo leans his weight into Jesse, lets out a shaky sigh when he goes easily. He trails his fingers light up Jesse's neck to lift his face, hunches to kiss him again and feels Jesse sink to sit on his heels, his hands kneading and squeezing and pulling him closer even as it puts Hanzo above him. His mouth holds him clever, the promise of his tongue sending a rush of lust though Hanzo. He runs his nails over Jesse's scalp, pushes harder into the kiss, and Jesse sways with the force, lets himself be led. Breaks their kiss and bends to put his mouth to the hollow of Hanzo's throat. Pulls him closer even as Hanzo's palms slide down the back of his neck, over the broad sweep of his shoulders to push, to guide him back. He slides down Hanzo's body, mouth marking out a path down his chest and stomach, and Hanzo crawls over him, hands steadied on his chest. 

 

Jesse's lips press hot to his skin, just shy of the base of his dick. Hanzo breathes slow and deep to keep his hips still, petting Jesse's hair. The fingers kneading his ass clutch at him, shift, metal stroking a delicate line up his seam and natural sliding down the back of his thigh, pulling. He follows Jesse's movement, hooks his leg over his shoulder, eyes on his face when Jesse looks up at him with a smile and presses a hungry kiss to the inside line of his thigh. He's laid back at an angle to the length of bed, right arm under Hanzo's leg, wound around it in a loose hug. The other arm he wriggles free, reaches up to paw blindly behind his head. With a soft chuckle, Hanzo leans forward, grabbing one of the pillows and helping Jesse tuck it under his head and jumping with a surprised huff when Jesse nips him lightly right at the inner joint of one leg. He sits back in his perch on Jesse's chest, legs splayed around his broad form and hard cock just a tempting breath away from his mouth. The crooked grin Jesse beams up at him is one part cheeky, one part hungry, and Hanzo pushes his fingers into his bangs, pushes his head back against the bed. Jesse's eyes roll closed for a moment as he licks his smile away with a slow shuddering gasp. Hanzo rocks into the fingers that dig into his thighs, slide up to grip one side of his ass from the back and his waist from the front as Jesse opens his eyes again, dark and wanting.

 

“Turn around for me, baby,” he murmurs, voice rough, open palms finding a slow circuit to run down the line of his pelvis, over the tops of his thighs, and back up to his hips. His touch doesn't lift from his skin when Hanzo releases his grip on his hair with a pleased sigh, when he shuffles more than a little awkwardly to frame Jesse's chest with opposite legs, guided and steadied by his hands. He braces a hand on the headboard as Jesse squeezes the backs of his thighs and exhales an adoring sound. Thumbs dig gently into the softest part of his legs, skitter anticipation through him when they push up and out, just barely spreading him as they rub slow circles over his ass and back down his thighs. The soft scrape of beard nuzzles against him, hot breath between his legs. Hanzo straightens his spine when lips find his skin, pushes back into the open hands that grope his ass with firm intent. They squeeze greedily, slide up over the small of his back and take hold of his waist, pulling him into the sucking, wet kiss Jesse places on one cheek.

 

Hanzo hums quietly, shifting in Jesse's grip, just barely arching back for more. The wash of warm breath over his balls sends a tremor up his spine, then Jesse is nosing between his cheeks and his tongue is on him, slow and hot and perfect. He licks a long, wet stroke up his taint before circling his hole, velvet soft pressure that tugs Hanzo's breath from him in a shuddering rush. Jesse's lips suck at him, tongue flickering away as he lays another sloppy kiss to his skin, as the grip on his waist tightens and pulls him in for more, a hungry, silent request that Hanzo pushes away from the headboard and draws in a deep breath to grant.

 

The groan Jesse gives him when he settles back reverberates against his skin. Jesse's breath huffs, short and labored, humid. His hands slide quick from Hanzo's waist to his ass, pressing his cheeks together where Hanzo expected to be spread, making him laugh a moan when Jesse pushes into his weight. Hanzo rocks against the mouth beneath him, against the slick lips sliding over his skin and the feel of Jesse's jaw working as he laps at him, taking the pleasure he wants selfishly. Hands knead his ass in time with the movements of his hips so that Jesse's beard rubs against the soft inner joint of his thighs and his taint, just shy enough of coarse to make him shudder. With a little twist, he reaches back blindly, pushing his fingers into Jesse's hairline and taking a firm grip. A shivering gasp twists out of his throat as Jesse's tongue writhes frantically against him, as he sees his hips jerk, cock bobbing neglected against his stomach, and hears the raw mewl that answers the way he yanks at Jesse's hair. Fingers dig hard into the meat of his ass and Hanzo lets his eyes roll shut, biting his lower lip and giving in to his hips’ instinctive rut. He grinds into the slippery press of Jesse's tongue lapping eagerly at his hole, into the hungry drag of his lips. His cock hangs heavy, cushioned on his balls and the thick hair covering Jesse's chest. Dropping his head, Hanzo opens his eyes lazily, running a slow palm down his lower stomach to take hold of his dick, rub it idly over curls of hair. The thought of cumming on Jesse's chest, the way it would cling and mat his hair, sends another thrill of lust up his spine, makes him buck his hips. A burst of breath fans over his skin.

 

Jesse nuzzles into the rock of his hips, his hungry tongue soothing the muscles of Hanzo's rim, coaxing him open. Hanzo groans loud, tipping forward and dragging Jesse's head up with him, grinding in little circles against his face. His thighs clench and Hanzo has to be mindful not to dig the sharp metal joints of his knees into Jesse's sides. The hands on his ass rub up over his lower back, slide across his skin to hook his hips and tug him back against Jesse's tongue. It's just the right hint of demand to send another thrill up Hanzo's spine, make him gasp as his cock drags through the hair on Jesse's chest. He's trapped between both their bodies, a perfect hint of pressure for him to buck into. Hanzo sighs raggedly as he gives in, rests his face between Jesse's thighs and rocks mindlessly towards his slow-building orgasm. His fingers flex and release in Jesse's hair. Jesse's mouth is a torment. His breath is searing against his skin, his lips slick and demanding. His tongue…his tongue twists against him, soft and coaxing him open, quick and insistent, tip finding the most sensitive part of him that has yet to yield and stroking at it mercilessly, until Hanzo has gone boneless atop him. Until all he can do is rub off against Jesse's chest, moan against his skin. Thumbs dig into his thighs. Jesse's tongue twists against him.

 

Hanzo's balls hang tight and heavy, heat rolling through him, from the pit of his stomach to a prickling shiver over his nape. The flat of Jesse's tongue swipes slow up his taint, each stroke punctuated by a wet, messy kiss to his hole, or a sucking, not quite bite on the inside of one cheek. Hanzo arches back, half his face mashed into Jesse's hairy thighs, quiet moans rolling off every breath. Metal grips his ass with gentle demand, lifting him a little higher onto his knees. Hot fingers slip past his balls, curl and squeeze around him just right, making him gasp and sending him shuddering to completion. Hanzo muffles the raw groan that rumbles from him as he cums with teeth sunk into Jesse's thigh. A rueful chuckle and a soft “ow,” washes over his skin before Jesse's mouth is back on him. He twitches, hips jolting back into the feel of Jesse licking him through his orgasm, painting the swell of Jesse's chest with his cum. Jesse's metal hand kneads his ass gently as he leans back, presses kisses to the inside of Hanzo's thighs, the other rubbing down his spent cock and fondling his balls. He kisses them, mouthing at his sac, lips catching loose skin lightly and making Hanzo grunt at the overstimulation.

 

With a satisfied sigh, Hanzo drapes his full weight over Jesse's stomach, knees still propped under him and back bowed. Both of Jesse's hands move down the backs of his thighs, massaging as they go. He feels the thump on the mattress when Jesse drops his head back with a pleased groan.

 

“You look so good, sweetheart,” he murmurs, left hand smoothing back up Hanzo's thigh. Metal fingers skim lightly over his balls, petting a trail up his taint, thumb idly rubbing circles over his relaxed hole. Hanzo hums a little laugh into his skin.

 

“Quite the view, I'm sure,” he mumbles, turning his head to rest the other cheek against Jesse's skin, getting an eyeful of his cock laid flushed and stiff on his stomach. Lazily, he reaches out to cup Jesse's balls, earning a grumbling moan and the flex of muscle beneath his head as Jesse pushes into his touch.

 

“Not like that, darlin’, c'mere,” Jesse says, fondness in his voice. He steadies Hanzo by the hips as he pushes up onto his elbows, shimmying a little with the non-verbal suggestion that Hanzo climb off of him. Hanzo flops to one side of him, no less graceful in his opinion, palms still idly smoothing over his skin, and Jesse presses a quick kiss to the inside of his thigh, just above his knee coupling, as he ducks under his opposite leg. They both roll, rearrange themselves, Hanzo getting settled upright, near the headboard, and Jesse following his movement, hands never leaving him. The hair on his chest glistens with streaks of Hanzo's cum.

 

Jesse crawls over him, still keyed up where Hanzo is finally,  _ finally _ flagging, crashing hard off his built up fatigue and a second orgasm in less than four hours. He stretches languid, folding his arms behind his head, giving Jesse an indolent grin. Above him he can almost taste the wired tension of lust wrapped around Jesse. Hungry hands drag up his sides and Jesse leans down against him, presses their chests together despite the sticky mess of his skin. He buries his face in the hollow between Hanzo's shoulder and neck, making Hanzo snort in amusement when he nuzzles and inhales deep, beard prickling and upper lip dragging back over his skin. Teeth scrape over his bicep and then Hanzo jerks with another snort, twists away from the tickling thrill that shivers through him when Jesse drags his tongue up his armpit. His bent legs clench reflexively, squeezing around Jesse's hips, lighting his skin up with the awareness of the thick weight of his body, the stiff press of his dick against the inside of his thigh. Jesse exhales delight, nipping at his skin again, dragging his nails down the ladder of his ribs. He wiggles atop him, laying just enough weight on Hanzo to press their bodies together without crushing him, messy chest rubbing against his and belly trapping his spent cock in soft warmth.

 

With the faintest grunt, Jesse pushes up away from him, settling back on his heels with his thighs tucked up under the frame of Hanzo's legs. His eyes rove over him with open-mouthed intensity, palms moving to cup his chest. Skin-warmed metal and living flesh pull and pinch his nipples, sending little twinges of arousal through him. Hanzo hums his approval, encouragement, until Jesse drops to one, takes it between his teeth and flicks his tongue over the peak of it, fast and light and greedy. His eyes roll shut as his lips close over Hanzo's skin, sucking and lapping fervently while his smooth steel fingers playfully twist and tug his other nipple. With a pleased hum, Hanzo folds his arms around Jesse's head, fingers threading into his hair. It takes a sharp twist to get him to pull off, but he goes with parted lips and the most desperately beatific look knit on his brow. Biting his lip, Hanzo rewards him by tucking his elbows in against his ribs and dragging Jesse face-down into the valley of his chest.

 

A ragged, happy moan buries itself in his skin and Hanzo lets his head fall back against the mattress, clutching Jesse to his chest. He pushes the heels of his palms past Jesse's nape and down his back, keeping him caged between his arms with just enough space to nuzzle against him. Jesse's talented mouth moves lazily over his skin, a slow-drawn breath inhaling the smell of cum and light sweat on him. Hanzo digs his fingers into Jesse's back, kneading rather than scratching, and squeezes his thighs again around Jesse's rocking hips. With the passing of his own orgasm, Hanzo is sated and tired enough to languish in Jesse's attention, holding him where he needs to be held, moving where he wants him moved. Jesse's tongue paints a wet, needy mess between his pecs, palms running restlessly up and down his sides. He hums contentedly against his skin, kisses one side of his chest, lifts his head back against Hanzo's hands. Tucking his chin to look at him, Hanzo runs his touch down Jesse's jaw as he sits back, cups his cheeks, squishing them a little when Jesse beams up at him. He rocks his hips up to meet Jesse's, to feel the heavy slide of Jesse's cock against his stomach. A deep, pleased sigh washes over his skin and Jesse raises up, shuffles forward over his body and sits back on his heels. His ass and thighs press warm weight over Hanzo's belly and his fingers knead his chest in a restless grip, eyes cast down on him with equal parts desire and adoration. Hanzo places hands on his hips, making him pause for just a moment, just long enough to savor the sight of Jesse's thick thighs framing his chest.

 

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs, almost to himself, though the little jump of Jesse's cock gives away he's been heard. Hanzo rubs his hands slow over Jesse's waist, groping his lovehandles greedily and tracing down the line of his groin.

 

“Ain't gotta be all that,” Jesse breathes raggedly, drawing Hanzo's gaze up to his flushed face and the self-conscious half grin fixed upon it. Slowly, deliberately, Hanzo rakes his eyes down Jesse's body, his broad shoulders, barrel chest, solid waist. His thick arms and thick thighs and thick cock. His tattoos and scars and body hair that Hanzo can never feel against his skin enough.

 

“I say you are,” he answers, letting his voice bleed deep with hunger. Beneath his hands he feels Jesse shudder and he wraps his arms around Jesse's waist, embraces his thighs and pulls. Jesse's hips go with the motion before his mind catches up and he claps his hand down on the headboard for balance with a rough gasp. His cock slides almost incidentally down the still wet valley of Hanzo's chest. With a pleased smile, Hanzo runs his palms down the tops of Jesse's thighs, nails just barely scraping over his knees as he bites his lower lip and catches Jesse's eyes.

 

Under his hungry gaze, Hanzo works his arms between Jesse's thighs and cups either side of his chest, pushing his flesh up to squeeze Jesse's cock. Shuddering breath and the rock of Jesse's hips answer him, as well as an ominous creak. Hanzo glances to where Jesse's left arm is at rest.

 

“Try not to break the headboard as well,” he says as flat as he can manage while fighting back an impish grin.

 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Hanzo!” Jesse nearly shouts, throwing his head back and clapping his natural hand over his eyes. As he shakes with laughter, Hanzo uses his distraction to crane his head up and drag one slow, flat lick over the head of his dick, strangling his mirth into an open-mouthed groan. Jesse drags his hand down his face before letting it drop, looking down at Hanzo with dark eyes. He reaches to run his knuckles over the curve of Hanzo's cheek, to trace the line of his jaw. His touch travels down the front of his throat and settles on the tail curled over his chest, digs into the meat of it hungrily. The shallow rock of Jesse's hips pushes his cock down the line of Hanzo's chest, hot and sticky with precum.

 

“God _ damn _ , you look amazing, darlin’,” Jesse pants, rough and urgent, and Hanzo preens a little at the thread of affection woven through his voice. His cock twitches - not anywhere near ready to cum again, but still idly interested in the sight of Jesse hunkered over him, arm braced above him and lips slack with fervent concentration. He lifts a hand to slide it open down the length of Jesse's cock, fingers skimming over his shaft and heel of his palm pressed against his head, pushing him down more firmly between his pecs. Jesse's eyes roll shut for a moment, face darkened with flush as he fucks a few shaky strokes into the little hollow Hanzo has made, before he licks his lips and reaches for Hanzo's wrist, a soft noise rising from the back of his throat.

 

“Lemme see,” he murmurs, just shy of a plea, voice soft and raw. He rocks, foreskin sticking and skipping through the sweat just barely keeping the cum on his chest tacky and slick. When Jesse releases his wrist, Hanzo palms a handful of his own chest, thumb rubbing at his nipple, lips parted and eyes on Jesse watching through his lashes as he squeezes the head of his cock in a flex of muscle. With a ragged whine, Jesse's hips jolt forward, length of his cock slipping over Hanzo's skin, smearing precum over his collarbone. He grabs at the base of his dick, not stroking, not squeezing himself off, and another faint thrill passes through Hanzo as Jesse merely drags his head over him, down the swell of his chest, marking him with a trail of pre. He releases his hold on his chest to cup Jesse's balls, coaxing him up and forward with a press of his fingers and parted lips. A heavy, shaky breath answers the invitation of his tongue.

 

It's almost polite, the way the head of Jesse's cock touches his open mouth, hesitant, as if asking for a permission already granted. Hanzo slips his tongue under him, draws him in, folds his mouth around his crown with a sloppy suck. Jesse's thumb traces over the curve of his upper lip, first finger at rest against his chin, eyes dark and drinking him in. He pulls out glistening, Hanzo chasing him with his tongue, lapping bitter precum from his slit. Another low thrill of arousal burns in Hanzo as he watches Jesse watching himself rubbing his dick over his wet lips, over the flat of his tongue. He squeezes Jesse's balls gently, firm, playing with their weight a little and basking in the low moan he pulls from Jesse's lips. Jesse drags a single, rough stroke up his cock, the weight of it still laid against his lips. Hanzo cranes his neck up to catch him in his mouth again, curl a wicked grin around his crown before sucking off of him with an obscenely wet sound. He feels Jesse's thighs shake against the back of his hand, rolls and softly kneads his sac.

 

“God,” Jesse breathes, the reverence in his voice all focused down at Hanzo. “Can I- ?”

 

With an indulgent smile, Hanzo tips his shoulders back, tucking his free arm behind his head and sliding his other hand slow up past the hang of his balls, fingers running through the hair of his thigh, pulling Jesse closer with a grip right below the swell of his ass. He watches, as Jesse goes up on his knees, as he loosens his grip around his cock, stroking sloppy and urgent, and raises his eyes to catch Jesse's. A nearly dumbstruck look meets his, Jesse's mouth falling slack and his brow pinching, then Hanzo feels muscle flex under his hand, sees Jesse bite his lower lip and tilt his head back. Hanzo watches just a moment longer for the groan that claws out of Jesse's throat and his gaze still locked on him from under barely open lids, before letting his eyes roll closed and his lips part under the first stripe of cum that falls across them. He licks his lower lip into his mouth, tasting him briefly as another little rope falls hot over the bridge of his nose, another lands on his cheek. Jesse's heavy, ragged breath keens as he streaks Hanzo's face. The feel of his cum sliding thick and cooling down his cheeks, of Jesse's knuckles against his chin as he wrings the last of his orgasm out over his parted lips, sends a muted shiver of arousal down Hanzo's spine. He languishes in the crook of his arm and their rumpled sheets, licks out blindly and finds the head of Jesse's dick with a slow swipe. Shuddering, heavy breath falls above him. Fingertips wipe away the cum slowly tracking down the side of his nose, before it reaches his eye.

 

Hanzo blinks up at Jesse, basking in the wrecked, focused look on his face. He's sagged back into his knees, sitting lightly on Hanzo's chest, spent cock laid against his collarbone. His fingers smear the mess on Hanzo's face, gaze entranced, swiping it down his cheek, painting it over his lower lip. Hanzo smiles against his touch and Jesse buckles over him, shuffles off of him and lays himself down the length of his body and tips his chin up into a hard, fervent kiss. Fingers skim light down his chest, still sticky with cum when they find one nipple, tease it to a hard little peak with slow circles that make Hanzo gasp into Jesse's mouth. He shifts up into his touch, cranes his neck to kiss Jesse deeper, with slower indulgence. Jesse's body is a solid, comforting warmth at his side and Hanzo curls towards it, eyes too weighted by exhaustion and contentment to open again when Jesse breaks their kiss and nuzzles the unmarked side of his face.

 

“Gotta get you cleaned up, sweetness,” rumbles against his skin, Jesse's palm smoothing gentle over the curve of his chest. His touch drifts away and the bed shifts around him and his heat leaves his skin. Hanzo grumbles in discontentment, scrunching his face into a sleepy scowl and rolling towards the space Jesse vacated. Lips press light to his forehead with an amused huff.

 

“Be back before y'even notice, darlin’, I promise,” Jesse murmurs into the kiss. His weight lifts from the bed and Hanzo frowns a little deeper, shuffles towards the heat Jesse has left lingering in the sheets.

 

He wakes to a gentle warning touch on his shoulder, then the warm, damp press of a towel to his cheek. It moves slow and thoughtfully down his face and Hanzo paws about until he finds Jesse's skin. Warm and comfortable, hung somewhere just shy of waking, he drifts in the feeling of being taken care of, anchored by his fingers on Jesse. As the cloth travels down his throat, over his chest, cleaning him thoroughly, he shuffles closer to the source of heat that lulled him into safety enough to doze off in the first place. Jesse chuckles when Hanzo gets himself tucked up under his shoulder, finishing up with the towel and rolling away from him slightly. His open palm returns to Hanzo's stomach just as he grunts his disapproval, his lips warming the dampness cooling his chest. The bed shifts around him with Jesse's weight and hands run down his hips and thighs, curl around one knee coupling, thumbs rubbing just above the metal.

 

“Y'wanna take these off?” Jesse asks softly, and Hanzo grunts again in the negative, nuzzling into his pillow and wiggling his prosthetic feet. Safe to sleep, perhaps, but not secure enough to inhibit his movement. Somewhere above him Jesse huffs amusement. Hanzo reaches blindly for him, unwilling still to push himself close enough to the surface of wakefulness to open his eyes. Broad shoulders rise under his hands, Jesse laying himself over his body, and Hanzo winds his arms around his neck, pulling at him until their chests are pressed together and Jesse's mouth is mashed sloppily against his own. The lips on his curl into a grin and Jesse is doing something with his hand that Hanzo cannot parse until a blanket is drawn up over him. It can hardly be called a kiss, but the contact is as grounding and comforting as the rest of Jesse's presence curled around him. When Jesse's mouth slips away, when his lips brush dry and soft past his cheek, Hanzo is content to tilt his chin for him to tuck his face against his neck. Exhausted and satisfied, he lets himself sink back towards sleep with his nose in Jesse's hair and the feeling of his arms cradled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> while not as immediately relevant, Hot Blood is still a very good theme song for Hanzo's thirst:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mf9Zh3lWsmQ


End file.
